


Killer Vacation

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco, Auror Harry, Blaise owns a company, But he's really a softie, Co-owner Pansy, Deaths, Designer Blaise, Established Blairon, Established Drarry, Established Relationship, Eventual Luna/Ginny, Eventual Pansy/Hermione, F/F, F/M, Hermione works at the Ministry, I love it!, M/M, Magic Typical Violence, Mentioned Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas - Freeform, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Oh Theo's such an ass, Post Battle of Hogwarts, Ron works at the joke shop, Wizard killings, with George, with Pansy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: After Voldemort’s downfall, Harry thought that he might finally be able to take a break. Unfortunately, life keeps on surprising him. His friends are now friends with an old rival; he’s dating said rival, he is also friends with same rival’s friends, and it seems that there is a group of people hellbent on eliminating wizards of all kind.Yep, life is just peachy, and right when he wanted a vacation too.Fuck you Universe.





	1. Vacation Plans and New Missions

 

“How about the Bahamas?”

“Draco-“

“Or France? I️ heard Paris is pretty neat this time of the year?”

“Draco, you know we can’t. Hermione told us to meet up with Kingsley this afternoon. It seemed pretty urgent. A vacation can wait.”

“That’s not what you were saying last week.”

Harry sighed and ran a hand tiredly through his hair. His blond boyfriend of two and a half years sat sprawled on their comfy armchair, a pout fully formed on his face. Just a couple minutes ago, they had gotten a firecall from Hermione whilst in the middle of a vacation plan. That all seemed to fly out the window now when they took one look at Hermione’s grave face and the news that Kingsley, the temporary head of the Auror department since Roberts was on a mission, wanted to talk to them.

“I️ still don’t understand why we can’t just skive off. Kingsley knows it’s our month off, hell he even recommended us to go on this stupid vacation. Why the sudden change of mind?”

“Draco, we’re both the best Aurors the Ministry’s got. And we’re the only pair that works the best together. Besides, it must be important if Kingsley wanted us away from our vacation month. We’d better get ready, Mione said to get to his office as soon as possible.”

Draco let out an exaggerated groan but got up from the armchair nonetheless. Harry trotted after him as they both made their way up the stairs of one of Draco’s family homes, one of the smaller ones Harry had firmly refused on the larger ones.

After a quick touch up and a change of clothes that was just as quick. Harry hurried downstairs while he threw on his Auror robes. As he had left his and Draco’s shared bedroom, he had heard the telltale sounds of Draco getting ready from their adjoining bathroom and resigned himself for at least ten minutes wait from his tenacious boyfriend.

Finally, after about twenty minutes, Harry heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and soon he could see Draco looking as elegant and immaculate as ever in a neat button-down white shirt and black slacks. His Auror robes already on. He raised an eyebrow at Harry’s exasperated but fond expression.

“What?” He asked defensively, “we’re meeting up with our Head. Do you really think I️ wouldn’t put any effort into what I️ wear?”

Harry simply shook his head and turned around, making his way to the fireplace. “You always put an effort in whatever you do, regardless of the circumstances. It an admirable trait.”

He grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and waited expectantly for Draco who nudged Harry with an annoyed but subtly pleased expression.

“Don’t turn into a bloody sap on me now, Potter.”

Before Harry could respond, Draco left a quick peck on Harry’s lips, he rolled his eyes at Harry’s dopy eyed look, and grabbing the Floo Powder he stepped into their fireplace and shouted “Kingsley’s office!”

Harry sighed as he watched the place where his boyfriend was just a couple of seconds ago. He unconsciously touched his lips with his fingers. He never tired of Draco’s kisses. They were like a rush straight to his brain and left him feeling weightless and dreamy.

He would’ve just stood there daydreaming about Draco and his kisses if he hadn’t felt a buzzing in his pocket. Patting his pants pocket he pulled out the cellphone he had recently acquired after he started dating Draco. He looked at the text notification on his lock screen and laughed aloud.

_Dray: You coming or not? You better not be dawdling back there. Or I️ swear if you ditched me..._

Smiling, Harry typed out his reply. As he did, he mentally congratulated himself on teaching Draco all about Muggle technology. He had gotten Draco his very first cellphone on his first birthday they celebrated together as a couple. It had taken a while but after some help from Mione and himself, the blond had finally understood the physics of muggle technology.

_I’m coming, Love. Just got caught up in my thoughts._

After sending the text, Harry put his phone back in his pocket and stepped into the fireplace. Throwing the Floo Powder he shouted out loud. “Kingsley’s Office,” and hoped to whatever god out there that whatever Kingsley wanted to talk to them about wasn’t so bad.

***

“Murdered?”

Kingsley sighed after explaining what had happened for about the fourth time. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, “unfortunately yes. Roberts has been murdered, and quite brutally too. Here are the pictures the Auror team managed to snag.”

“When did you all start taking pictures of crime scenes?” Draco asked in amazement as he reached for the pile of images.

“We didn’t,” replied Kingsley, watching as Draco examined the photos, Harry leaning over his shoulder to see as well, “Skeeter And her group seem to still be snooping around, it seems like.”

Harry felt a surge of anger when he heard Skeeter’s name. He remembered what a pain in the arse Rita Skeeter, a nosy reporter always twisting others stories, was to him in his fourth year. The woman had almost ruined Harry’s social life if it weren’t for Hermione, exposing her as an unregistered Animagus.

“Should I️ ask Hermione if she can have a...talk with her?” Harry asked trying to contain the anger in his voice. He must not have succeeded because Kingsley raised a brow and Draco squeezed his hand tightly.

“I️ don’t think Ms. Granger will be much help, even with her high ranking Ministry position.”

Harry had forgotten that Kingsley didn’t know about the whole unregistered Animagus thing but it seemed like he had some explaining to do to Draco who was staring at Harry inquiringly. Harry shook his head and mouthed later.

“Well anyways,” Kingsley continued, “seems like our killer is also interested in the muggle ways. They could’ve easily pulled a Killing Curse but there seems to be a lot of blood and wounds inflicted on Roberts.”

“A knife wound,” Harry said suddenly, both Draco and Kingsley turned to him and he shrugged sheepishly, “Dudley is my cousin and he taught me a thing or two from the military and police force.”

“So this is our mission,” Draco asked, “figure out the killer and bring them in?”

“Not necessarily,” Kingsley said, “Roberts wasn’t the only one killed, two more wizards were killed as well, both Ministry workers. I️ need you to stay under the radar. Go on your month off if you wish but keep on eye out for anything suspicious. Work on this mission but also spend some time off.”

“Roberts was on this mission wasn’t he?” Harry asked quietly as he took the case file that Kingsley handed to him.

“Roberts was indeed on this case. I️ believe he got a bit too confident or he slacked off a bit. However, since I️ was the temporary Head Auror, now that Roberts is gone, I️ will be the permanent Head Auror.”

“As well as the Minister?” Draco asked surprised.

“Yes, we can’t risk any more members. So all data and analysis of the case go to me okay?”

Harry and Draco nodded.

“Well if you don’t have any questions. You’re dismissed, oh and boys?”

Both of them looked back from where they were making their way to the fireplace.

“Try to stick to somewhere close to Scotland for your vacation. Our killer seems to be a European killer as well. I’ve heard Paris is pretty good this time of year.”


	2. Paris is Pretty Good This Time of the Year

 

“Damn I’ve always wanted to go to Paris.”

“Well, you’re welcome to go, Weasley. Just let Kingsley know and you and Blaise will be off on your merry way.”

“I️ think I’ll pass, Malfoy.”

Harry and Draco were sitting around the shiny dining table of the Zabini-Weasley household. They had just finished explaining everything to Ron who had immediately set off to make them hot cups of tea right when they had flooed into his fireplace. Ron seemed to have just came home from work, his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes manager robes were messily folded on top of a chair. He and George had decided to run the joke shop together, just like George and Fred had done. It had taken a while for George to warm up to the idea, but after an overwhelming amount of customers one week, he finally gave in. 

“Blaise should be here any minute now. You mind explaining it all over again to him?”

Draco snorted, “if we didn’t, you’d probably hit us over the head with that wooden ladle you’re holding right now.”

“I’ve to agree with Draco here, mate. You’re turning into Mrs.Weasley by the minute.” Harry chortled, thinking fondly about the Weasley matriarch who was known for her stern (and loud) words but also her big heart.

Ron simply chuffed Draco on the back of his head and shook his head at the two laughing boys. Honestly, these two call themselves men. He grimaced at his trail of thought, he was starting to sound like Hermione.

He faintly heard the sound of the door opening and turned around to see his Italian fiancé lazily leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

“Didn’t realize there was a house party today,” Blaise drawled as he pushed himself off the wall and strode to Ron, kissing the redhead deeply and wrapping his arms and the other's waist. Ron returned the kiss earnestly and moaned lightly.

“Ahem,” Draco coughed, both he and Harry had stopped laughing and were now averting their eyes from the kissing couple with red cheeks. “You both do realize there are guests in the room?”

Ron and Blaise broke apart but continued to stay intertwined in each other’s arms, staring lovingly in each other’s eyes.

“Hello!” Draco said louder than before, “Merlin if this is how you treat all your guests, no wonder you don’t throw any house parties.”

“Shut up, Draco,” Blaise said without looking at the blond. But he and Ron did let go and he settled down on the chair across from Harry and Ron sat down next to him, both of them staring at Harry and Draco expectantly.

“So?” Blaise prompted raises his eyebrows at the pair in front of him.

“So what?” Draco asked leaning forward on the table and folding his arms together on the sleek wood.

“Explain!” Blaise said loudly making the other occupants in the room jump. “What’s this elusive mission that came out of nowhere?”

“Well, it didn’t come out of nowhere...”

“I️ don’t care,” Blaise waved a hand airily, “Explain. Now.”

And so they did. Draco did most of the explaining while Harry pitched in with anything that his boyfriend had missed or not gone in detail. Finally, the sun was just setting when they finished their story and the only thing that could be heard for a while was the crackling of the fire from the living room and the quiet whistling of the kettle.

“A wizard killing other wizards using muggle techniques? Damn only you two can end up with the weirdest psychos.” Blaise said at last.

Harry let out a laugh at that, Blaise was right. Of course, they would end up with the craziest criminals out there. “Maybe it’s because we’re just that good?” He joked, causing Ron to chuckle and Draco to shake his head in amused exasperation.

“Maybe...” Blaise trailed off thoughtfully, “but I️ think we just have to look at the basics How did you say the victims were killed?”

“Stab wounds,” Draco replied promptly. “Harry said so and I️ trust him.”

Harry felt his cheeks flush at Ron’s wiggling eyebrows and Blaise’s small smirk. Draco raised an eyebrow at his friends' reactions and grabbed Harry’s hand and held it loosely almost like an anchor.

Harry dearly hoped his hands weren’t sweaty. Merlin, it’s already been two years and Draco still makes him act and feel like a hormonal teenager.

“Stab wounds eh?” Blaise said, getting sick of seeing Harry and Draco make goo-goo eyes at each other. “Don’t know that many wizards who kill the muggle way.”

“What if they’re not wizards?” Ron asked suddenly.

Draco looked at the ginger as if he had just said the stupidest thing. “What the hell are you talking about Weasley? Of course, they have to be a wizard.”

“We don’t know that,” Ron said stubbornly. “Most muggle killers don’t know who they’re killing. What if they just think they’re stabbing a bunch of other muggles but really they’re murdering wizards?”

There was a contemplative silence after Ron’s guess as the wizards around him mulled the idea for a bit.

“Ron you’re a bloody genius!” Blaise said, at last, scooping Ron up in a one-armed hug. Ron simply blushed and muttered something along the lines of ‘it’s nothing.’

“Wow, when did you get so smart, Weasley?” Draco asked with an unreadable expression. But if anyone looked closer into his tone they would realize that he was quite impressed.

“He was always smart, Draco,” Blaise said haughtily, squeezing Ron closer to his side. “The Golden Trio is truly lucky to have this one around.” He ruffled his fiancé’s already mussed hair and ignored the other's half-hearted complaints.

“Stay for dinner,” Ron said, gently untangling himself from Blaise’s embrace. “Pansy brought some stuff that Mione made today morning and it smells heavenly.”

“You always think with your stomach, don’t you?” Draco snarked.

“Just as much as you think with your mouth, Malfoy.” Ron shot back.

“That doesn’t even make sense, Weasel!” Draco protested as he stood up and followed after Ron, their good-natured banter growing quieter as they disappeared into the kitchen.

Blaise And Harry simply stared after their significant others and tried to contain their laughter.

“Merlin, those two are never gonna be nice to each other huh?” Harry said still chuckling.

Blaise shook his head, “tell me about it, but all jokes aside,” he leaned forward on the table and rested his forearms against the smooth surface. “I’ll try to help as best I️ can and you two should consider Ron’s hunch. Since the killer is going the muggle route, we can’t pinpoint anything right now without more evidence.”

Harry nodded, “I’ll let you two and Pansy and Mione in the loop. We’re gonna need all the help we can get, even if Draco keeps saying we don’t.”

Blaise smirked, “you’re gonna get an earful from Pansy for not telling her about all this first.”

***

 

“You better not leave for France without telling us,” Ron said seriously. “And make sure you take lots of pictures. I’m gonna see if I️ can Getz Blaise to take us there on our honeymoon,” he added to Harry in a whisper, “I️ can use force if needed.”

Harry snorted "you guys haven't even had your wedding yet!" Ron simply sent a playfully devious smirk without responding before stepping away and giving his best friend a two-fingered salute.

“Come on let’s go,” Draco said impatiently from the fireplace. He and Harry flooed back to their fireplace after their goodbyes and promised to tell Ron and Blaise about everything related to the case.

“Ah shit, I’m tired,” Harry said yawning widely.

“We need to go to bed early if we want to leave tomorrow.” Draco agreed while making his way to the stairs with Harry following.

“I️ don’t think the girls are gonna let us, Dray. Mione And Pansy together are a formidable pair.”

“Eh, we’ll see. I'm pretty sure they'll understand."

Harry inwardly knew that Draco was horribly wrong. From the two years, he knew of Draco's friends, he can already tell that Pansy Parkinson can nearly make hell rise when she wants to, and combined with Hermione, well you better reserve a special place in hell then.

It was quiet as Harry and Draco went through their daily bedtime routine. It was a pleasant kind of quiet though, a quiet where you can think about the day that you had just had.

Harry was the first to get into bed and made room for his blond boyfriend to curl up beside him and rested his head on Harry’s chest. For a moment, Harry just enjoyed the quiet and the rhythmic sounds of Draco’s breathing. Right when he was about to drift off, Draco spoke.

“What was all that you said about Granger and Skeeter?”

“Huh?” Harry asked drowsily, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Skeeter,” Draco said impatiently, “and Granger, What was their history? You seem to be hiding something when you talked to Kingsley about her.”

“Oh!” Honestly, Harry had forgotten about his promise to explain everything to Draco later. “You know how in the fourth year, Rita was out to get me.”

Draco raised his head slightly and his eyes showed guilt, “I’m sorry about all that.”

Harry waved a hand, “water under the bridge,” he said airily. “But anyways, Hermione, Ron, and I️ would always wonder how she managed to listen to our conversations.”

Draco looked, even more, guiltier, “I’m very sorry. I️ shouldn’t have kept that from you.”

“I️ had a feeling you knew something about her turning into a beetle,” Harry said lightly. “You were talking to her once in beetle form right?”

The outline of Draco’s head moved up and down.

“Hermione found out about her Animagus form and threatened her to never say anything twisted about anyone or else she would tell the Ministry about her beetle form.”

“Clever girl,” Draco said grudgingly after a moment. “I️ should’ve known she would figure that out in a flash.”

“Yeah, she is,” Harry said reverently, “But you’re just as smart, Dray. Mione always talked about beating you to first in exams.”

Draco laughed, “funny, I️ did the same thing.” He let out a yawn, “ah maybe it’s time we both go to sleep? We can talk into detail about all this in the morning?”

Harry meant to say ‘okay’ but his mouth took over in a yawn of his own. Dimly, he was aware of Draco’s head resting back on his chest and he lazily placed a hand on his boyfriend's silky hair. He had found out during their modified seventh year/eighth year that Draco loved to have his hair played with, as long as it is the right person.

“Love you, Harry,” Draco whispered.

“Love you too, Dray,” Harry replied sleepily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter 2 and I hope you all enjoyed it! I'm pretty happy with my updating schedule at the moment, but I'm gonna stop there because I don't wanna jinx it XD
> 
> ~Astrid


	3. A Different Take

 

“Draco Malfoy!” A shriek jolted Draco awake and he stared blearily around, trying to gather his bearings. Harry lay below him snoring and his arm wrapped around Draco’s waist.

Draco listened raptly, wondering if he had just imagined the high pitched noise and after a couple of seconds, he was about to shrug it off and go back to sleep when a set of hurried footsteps came up the stairs.

Draco felt a sense of foreboding and was just about to grab his wand to lock the door when said door flew open and crashed against the wall behind it.

Harry jerked away and looked around wildly, “wazzup? Wuzzgoinon?” His face slowly paled when he saw who was standing at the doorway.

“Dracooo,” he whined, “I️ thought you locked the door?”

“Oh, he sure as hell didn’t!” A pissed off Pansy Parkinson snapped. “But it wouldn’t have mattered because I️ would’ve smashed that door off its hinges if he did.”

“Please don’t,” Draco said weakly, struggling to get up and stumbled over to his wardrobe. “Father made that especially for Mother. It’s burgundy!”

“I️ don’t give a shit what kind of crap that bloody door is made off,” Pansy hissed, “you better be ready and downstairs within five minutes or I’ll smash all the doors in this house.” With that said she turned around and slammed the bedroom door shut ferociously.

The door had barely even closed when Draco snagged a bunch of clothes from his wardrobe and bent down to grab a pair of ratty pajamas from the floor. He threw the pajamas to Harry and yelled “change quick, Potter! I’m not sacrificing my doors to that bitch!” Before slamming the bathroom door shut with his clothes.

Harry shook his head in amusement before pulling on the pajamas. He decided not to wear a shirt, Pansy was a lesbian anyway. He didn’t have anything to hide. Draco already knew about the scars he had so he made his way downstairs and saw Pansy in the kitchen brewing herself a cup of coffee.

“I️ thought you said the coffee machine was spawn from hell?” Harry asked as he sidled next to her and made his own cup.

“I’m pretty sure Draco said that not me,” Pansy said snootily before taking a small sip of her coffee and sighing in satisfaction, “besides, life’s great when you have a smart and hot muggle-born as your roommate.”

“Still flirting, I️ see,” Harry said in response, looking critically at the black haired girl. “She still hasn’t said anything?”

“Oh do stop being so protective, Potter,” Pansy said with a huff. “It’s not like I’m gonna eat her up, well not in that way...”

“Okay okay I️ heard enough,” Harry covered his ears while glaring at the smug smirk the girl next to him wore. “You better treat her right though, I️ can tell she cares about you. She’s just too caught up in her work and you have to respect that.”

“Potter, she’s been my roommate since we graduated from Hogwarts, I️ think I know her inside and out by now.” Harry and Pansy both sipped their coffee in silence as they listened to a door slam open upstairs. “But thanks anyway for your advice.”

Harry nodded, “just looking out for a friend, both of them.”

“Hey What’s all the hold-up?” Draco asked striding into the kitchen and squeezing his way between Pansy and Harry to the coffee machine. Both parties moved to the side to let the still drowsy blond make his extra sweet coffee with his three spoons of sugar and cream. Harry didn’t understand how someone so snarky can drink something so sweet,  _well you never judge a book by its cover,_ he thought wryly.

“Where’s Granger?” Draco said after drinking his fifth cup of coffee in silence, “I️ would’ve thought she would be the first to charge in here. You know how thirsty she is for knowledge.”

“Work,” Pansy replied promptly before gesturing to the living room, “how about we take our conversation to the couch. I️ want to hear all about this mission Blaise has been hinting at.”

“Of course the idiot doesn’t keep his mouth shut,” Draco muttered but walked after Harry and Pansy to the living room where he settled on the couch contently, Harry sat next to him and Pansy took the armchair facing them.

“So,” Pansy steepled her hands together on her lap like she was in an interview. “Muggle murderers?”

“Not exactly,” Draco said and just like with Ron and Blaise, they did the same routine with Pansy until they both ran out of things to say. Pansy simply stared at them unnervingly. If it were any other person, they would’ve freaked out but Harry and Draco knew that she was just deep in thought.

“Weasley has a good point, surprisingly,” she said at last. “I’ll run this through with Hermione, she’s the Junior Assistant, she’s bound to know some important information.”

“Thanks, Pans, you’re the best,” Draco said with relief.

“And stay in touch okay? We want to help you both out too. You’re leaving for France tonight?”

“Yep,” Harry said leaning back and casually throwing an arm on top of the couch behind Draco’s head. “Gotta get everything packed.”

“We shouldn’t take a lot, we’re going to be jumping from place to place due to the case anyway.”

“How are you so smart, Dray?” Harry said fondly pressing a kiss to his lovers' lips.

“It’s not smarts, it’s common sense, Potted which you don’t seem to have a lot of.” But Draco returned the kiss eagerly.

“Oh dear Merlin, I️ came here to ask you what’s going on and to help you pack, not to see your little love fest.” Pansy dramatically threw her head back and tossed an arm lazily over her head to cover her eyes.

“Can it, Parkinson,” Harry said playfully. “We have to endure you and Mione’s painstaking and oblivious flirting every time we have dinner at your place. You can handle a little kissing.”

“A Little?” The look on Pansy’s face was a mix between outraged and offended. “Nothing you two do is considered  _little_.”

“But if you’re not going to get up now, you’re not going to finish packing and we don’t want that do we?” She stood up and placed her cup on the coffee table.

“Excuse you, Pansy I’m perfectly good at packing for myself and for Harry,” Draco yelled at her retreating back.

“Oh Draco honey, it wasn’t my decision, Blaise and Hermione agreed on it as well. You tend to go a bit too overboard.”

“Overboard? What the hell does that even mean?” Harry snickered at his lovers' indignant look but he stopped laughing when Draco set his gaze on him.

“Harry, tell Pansy that I️ don’t go overboard! Tell her she’s the overboard smartass here! I’m not overboard right?”

Harry grimaced and slowly inched his way to the stairs, “uhhh oh hear that? I️ bet Pansy’s waiting for us! Gotta go!” He made a mad dash for the stairs, Draco’s voice ringing behind him.

“Hear what? Harry Potter get your dumbarse back here right this instant!”

 

***

 

“Well, this is it,” Pansy, Draco, Harry, and Ron stood at the Disapparition point. “Tell us everything that happens okay?” Ron was wearing his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes magenta robes and Pansy was wearing a slim white blouse paired with a deep black pencil skirt. Both of them were planning of going back to work after seeing Harry and Draco off.

“And we’ll keep an eye on anything that goes on here,” Ron added, slapping Harry on the back and giving Draco a polite pat on the shoulder. “You don’t know how pissed Blaise is to miss out on you two leaving. He would've come but he had an impromptu meeting with a bunch of his coworkers.”

“Hermione as well,” Pansy smirked, “honest to god she would’ve skipped work if Wilkes and Matias hadn’t blown something up in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department.”

“Those two are such idiots,” Ron shook his head, “they’re just like Seamus and Neville except older.”

"Neville isn't that bad anymore," Pansy disagreed, "he's actually grown much more mature, physically, mentally, and...sexually," she sent a discreet wink at Harry. 

“Besides, you’re one to talk, Weasley,” Draco said, “blown anything up yet?”

“I️ have actually,” Ron shot back, “since it’s my job.”

“We should probably get going,” Harry said hastily before Draco could respond. “Don’t want to be late to book our room.”

“Fine,” Draco grumbled before nodding at Pansy and glaring at Ron before grabbing Harry’s arm and dragging to where they would disapparate. Harry waved goodbye before Draco spun on the spot, pulling Harry and their backpacks along.

There was a gut-wrenching feeling and a swooping somewhere in Harry’s naval, like he had left his stomach back in Scotland and then Harry’s feet touched down on dirt and he stumbled away to hold on to a nearby tree, gasping for breath.

“You all good?” Draco’s voice came from up above and he detected concern and worry.

Harry looked up to Draco who was looking at him worriedly and holding his backpack strap with one hand.

“I’ll never get used to that,” Harry muttered after a while and got to his feet once he gathered his bearings. He felt embarrassed for his little incident but Draco merely took his hand threaded his fingers loosely with his own.

“Let's find our hotel,” Draco said gently before walking forward and practically leading Harry with his hand. They weaved their way through crowds of people milling around on the streets of Paris and finally came to a large, glimmering building with bright lights and a sign that said something in flourishing cursive but with Harry’s eyes and his lack of French he honestly had no idea what.

Draco consulted the map that Pansy had given them, courtesy of Hermione. “Yep, this is the place.”

A small brunette receptionist sat at a large desk she smiled at Harry and Draco as they approached, showcasing deep dimples.

“Bonjour,” she said in a soft but heavily accented voice. “Comment allez-vous?”

“Uhhh,” Harry blinked trying to stop himself from melting as the girl turned her intense gaze on him. He had a feeling he was about to do something stupid if it hadn’t been for Draco.

“Je vous bien, merci. Et toi?” He interrupted smoothly, his loosely threaded fingers now tight around Harry’s. “Je vous presente Harry Potter,” he flicked his free hand to Harry who still stared dumbfounded at his blond lover. Je m’appelle Draco Malfoy.”

The girl did a double take at Draco’s smooth French and looked thoroughly put out. She flicked her eyes to Harry and then to his scar before her eyes moved back to Draco and she let out a small huff. “You’re reserves under Malfoy-Potter then?” She spoke in English although her French accent was still quite clear.

“Yes, we are,” Draco said, all cool and formal. “If we can have our room keys please?”

The girl ignored him and continued typing away before pulling out a sheaf of papers and thrust them to Draco, “sign here,” she said crisply. Draco did and the receptionist snatched them away so violently he was afraid he had gotten a paper cut. Silently, she handed Draco the room keys and without looking at either of them, she shooed them away.

As he and Draco strode off, Harry looked back at the girl and saw her flirting in French with another man who sported a dazed expression.

“Stupid bloody veelas,” Draco snorted. Harry looked back at him as if he had gone crazy.

“Veela?”

“Oh don’t tell me you didn’t notice anything off about her, your expression told me all I️ needed to know about that bitch.” Draco said mockingly, “all that French going on, it got me suspicious.”

“Our receptionist is a veela?” Harry said still in a sort of stupor. Draco stopped and turned back. He shook his head in clear disgust.

“That bitch got you good didn’t she?” Without waiting for a response, he continued, “well I️ guess we’ll just have to fix that.” He pulled Harry close to him and kissed him roughly on the lips, hard and possessive. Harry yielded and kissed back letting Draco take the lead, he knew Draco wanted something like this, he needed it right now.

After a couple of passionate minutes, they broke apart and saw a little old lady staring at them with red cheeks and a gaping mouth. Draco waved at her cheerfully.

“Bonjour!”

“Come on you idiot,” Harry tugged his lover who looked a little too smug at Harry’s messed up hair and swollen lips, “let’s find our rooms before you give the elderly people here a heart attack.”

“Hmph,” Draco huffed “won’t be my fault anyway. You’ve just got delicious lips and an even more delicious arse,” he smacked said arse causing Harry to yelp and the lady to look even redder if that was even possible. Draco just cackled and ran off down the hallway.

Harry shook his head and sighed in exasperation. He said a quick apology to the lady who looked like she was going into shock before hurrying after Draco. He didn’t want to be the cause of the death of an old lady, that would put a damper on his vacation.

If this killer case already hadn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we meet Pansy and see her pining for our bushy-haired bookworm! And we also see a bit of jealous/possessive Draco ;)
> 
> French Phrases:  
> Bonjour: Hello  
> Comment allez-vous? : How are you? (formal version)  
> Je vous bien, merci, et toi? : I'm well, thank you, and you?  
> Je vous presente?: I present you/I introduce you to...
> 
> If my French is a bit off please let me know...it's been a while since I have taken a French class, I'm planning on getting back into it during my junior year (I just wanted to check out Spanish XD)  
> Hope you all enjoy! <3
> 
> ~Astrid


	4. Tourists and A Dead Body

“Wake up, wake up!” Harry let out a groan as he felt light blind his senses. Mumbling incoherently, he fumbled for his glasses and after jamming them on, took a look around. Draco stood in front of the opened blinds still completely naked. Harry flushed as he remembered just what kind of activities they had done right after reaching their hotel room.

“You like what you see?” Draco said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. His words made Harry realize that he had been staring at Draco while going over the events of last night. Draco looked like a literal angel standing in front of the opened blinds as the morning lights shone on his pale skin and smooth, lean muscles.

“Maybe,” Harry replied with a wink that made Draco blush slightly and shoved Harry with a mutter of ‘green-eyed flirts.’ He picked up a pair of pajamas and threw them at Harry.

“Here put these on, I️ already called for breakfast. Figured we should stick to the kinds of food we know so I️ picked pancakes and scrambled eggs along with bacon, that okay?”

“Sounds delicious,” Harry said tugging on the pajama pants. “Can’t wait for it to arrive.”

“I’m planning on ya going on one of those tours after breakfast and getting dressed,” Draco said as he pulled on a robe and picked out the needed outfit for the day. “We can explore all of Paris and still learn interesting stuff about the buildings.”

“Tours?” Harry groaned, “can’t we just walk around and take the sights by ourselves?”

Draco looked at Harry thoughtfully before shaking his head decisively. “No can do, Harry. I’m planning on listening to everything that tour guide has to say. Mother has always talked about going to France, we do have distant family here, did you know?”

Harry hadn’t actually, but it made sense considering Draco’s fluent French and his ease around the country. He didn’t know how to explain it but Draco just looked...French.

“Fine Dray, we’ll go on the bloody tour,” Harry sighed in defeat. Draco smiled wide and kissed Harry in gratitude and somehow that dashed away all of Harry’s misgivings.

“We’d better get ready quick,” said Draco as he made his way to the bathroom with his clothes. “If breakfast comes along, can you get it?”

Harry nodded and heard the door click shut before flopping down on his bed and rubbing his eyes. He didn’t know how long he laid there with his hands pressing into his eyes but when he heard a knock at the door he quickly got up and made his way to their hotel room door. Upon opening it, he graciously took the breakfast cart and thanked the maid.

Closing the door, Harry smelt the heavenly aroma of bacon and pancakes and almost salivated. He wished Draco would hurry up so he can start eating. He didn’t feel right digging into this wonderful breakfast without his blond lover.

“Mmm, I️ take it that breakfast is here,” Draco said, the bathroom emitting a large amount of steam after he came out. Harry knew how much Draco loved his hot showers, more than even his hair products.

“Hurry up!” Harry whined, his lover seemed to be moving impossibly slow this morning and Harry was starving.

“Alright, I’m here,” Draco laughed then wrinkled his nose when he saw Harry literally shove an entire pancake on his mouth. “Relax Harry, you’re gonna choke if you do that. The food isn’t going anywhere so just try to enjoy it.”

Harry nodded but barely payed attention to the blond’s words. Draco realized his efforts were futile and simply decided to start eating, himself.

After both plates were polished clean, Draco went back into business mode. “Okay, So until we find a break in the case, we’re just going to be tourists.”

“I’m fine with that,” Harry said agreeably, feeling much more pliant now that his stomach was stated. “As long as we don’t go on any of those blasted tours.”

Draco’s lips curled into a smirk that would put any criminal to shame. “Well I’m afraid you’re going to have to suck it, Harry dear,” he said much too sweetly, patting Harry on the cheek before standing up. “Because you and I️ are going on a tour around Paris.”

Amidst Harry’s protests, he said loudly, “and this is why dear Potter, we don’t think and make decisions on empty stomachs.”

 

***

Harry was bored.

Words could not even describe how bored he was. The only good thing he got out if this bloody tour was Draco’s happy and excited expressions whenever any piece of history was mentioned. Who knew Draco was a history nerd? Harry had always pegged him as a Potions fanatic.

The other tourists weren’t really paying attention to the lecture the guide was giving, except Draco who hung onto every word the other man said. Harry knew that his lover must be taking mental notes about the entire tour.

The tour guide flattered that Draco was paying attention to him, seemed to dedicate his lectures to him and also seemed to show off more, according to Harry. This time it was Harry’s possessive side that came out and he wrapped a firm arm around an oblivious Draco as he pecked the shorter man on the lips, short and sweet but to make a point.

Draco looked confused when he felt an arm around his waist but blushed when he felt the short but sensual kiss. When Harry pulled back, he let out a dazed gasp. Harry looked at the tour guide smugly and was pleased to see that the other man looked flustered and his eyes held some sort of apology.

Good. At least, some people around here were decent.

“What was that for?” Draco hissed under his breath, still looking quite dazed, and Harry felt a surge of pride at the fact that Draco wasn’t as eloquent because of him.

“Just to make a point,” Harry said kissing Draco on the forehead, “no need to worry your pretty head over it.”

Draco turned redder when the other tourists made cooing noises at the two of them and the guide hurriedly tried to pull them back on track. He gave a half-hearted scowl at a grinning Harry.

“You’re so not getting out of this that easily.”

“Just enjoy the tour, darling,” said Harry enjoying the pink hue that spread back across Draco’s cheeks.

It took a while but finally, the tour ended and by that time, the sky was an array of colors ranging from pinkish-orange to purple. Harry felt his stomach growling and clutched at it over dramatically.

“Oh, why must you starve me like this?” He moaned slumping onto Draco with an arm draped over his head. “You And That ungodly tour.”

“By Merlin, no wonder you and Weasley hit it off well, you both have monstrous appetites!”

“Hey!” Harry cried indignantly before he heard something that would have made his ears prick if he were a dog, and he threw an arm out to stop Draco.

“Ow! What the hell was that for?” Draco yelped clutching his abdomen and glaring at Harry, “jeez if you really wanted payback for me saying the truth then a simple shove would have been enough.”

“Wait Dray,” Harry breathed cocking his head to somewhere behind him, “you don’t hear that?”

Draco stopped talking and listened as well. Even over the chattering of the tourists and residents, they still heard the noise like a loud scream.

“It sounded like a scream,” Draco said fully turning around and furrowing his eyebrows as he strained to hear more. “Someone’s in trouble!”

“Or it could just be a bird...a very deranged sounding bird?” Harry argued weakly.

The scream sounded again, somewhere in the border of trees that surrounded the outer layer of the town. By now, some of the people around Harry and Draco had heard the sound and were muttering while looking fearfully at the trees.

“Nope. Definitely a scream,” Draco said before sprinting off to the direction of the trees, pushing people in front of him as he passed. “Come on! It may be related to the case!”

Harry groaned “why can’t it ever just be a bird?” He asked before rushing after Draco. “And I️ haven’t even had dinner yet!”

“Holy shit,” Draco said skidding to a halt, nearly causing Harry to collide into him. He shushed Harry before the other could open his mouth.

“There’s someone just past those trees,” Draco said, just barely under a whisper as he kept his eyes in front of him.

Harry nodded. He already knew what Draco was going to do. Years of training with his Auror partner proved to be a help. Right now, he and Draco were not only lovers; they were crime stoppers as well. Both he and Draco slunk towards the edge of the tree line and came to a small clearing, thrown into shadow due to the cluster of trees.

A dark figure crouched above and bent over what looked to be another figure sprawled out below. Harry felt sick, remembering a scene that was similar to this during his first-year detention in the Forbidden Forest. Unfortunately, this time both figures were human.

Something must have alerted the figure of their presence because they suddenly looked up and quicker than Harry could blink, was sprinting for the trees with a speed much faster than any human or wizard.

There was a loud yell and suddenly Draco was racing after the figure. Harry quickly hurried over the motionless body on the forest floor and searched for a pulse. He heard rustling and looked up to see Draco coming back, his hair in disarray and panting.

He pointed to the body next to Harry, “who is it?”

“Looks like a woman,” Harry said turning the body to face them and shifting hair from the bloody face. “Her neck looks mauled though. There’s blood everywhere.”

“Pulse?” Draco asked crouching beside him. Harry shook his head with the negative and his partner let out a low curse.

Harry pulled out his phone, the sight of his bloody hands now doing nothing to him. “We have to call an ambulance, they’ll know what to do.”

“I’ll keep watch,” Draco said curtly.

***

 

“She’s most definitely dead, boys. I’m sorry.”

Draco’s eyes seemed to dull at the doctors' statement. Even though the girl was a stranger to both of them, her death still pulled heavily at them in ways neither can explain.

“Can we see her?” Draco asked.

“I️ don’t see why not,” the doctor said. “You boys were the ones to find her. Her family would be honored to meet you.”

“We came too late though,” Draco snapped, “and that’s what matters.” He left the doctor sputtering out a meek apology.

Harry sighed and followed after his lover. He knew how touchy Draco got whenever something goes wrong, especially during cases, he always blamed himself for it. It was self-destructive, but Draco reassured Harry that it was also the reason he bounces back stronger.

The sound of the heart monitor was absent, maybe because they didn’t need one in the first place. But the woman laid on the bed as if she was just taking a leisurely nap. Both men stood at her bed and took her in silently.

“She has bandages around her neck,” Draco said suddenly, pointing to the white that wrapped tightly around the tan skin of the woman’s neck. “I️ bet someone used her neck as a sure faced way to kill her.”

“Maybe,” Harry said cautiously, he didn’t want to rile Draco up when he was in this stage. “But I️ think we need another head in this. We don’t know if this is something related to the case or just something quite random that happened confidentially.”

“We don’t get coincidences, Potter,” Draco muttered but to Harry’s relief, he agreed grudgingly. “So what’s the plan, Golden Boy?”

Harry let the nickname slide especially in the face of an amazing idea that was taking place in his head.

“I’m calling Hermione.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some of you might have noticed but I changed the title of this story, it's no longer Us Vs. Them, but it is now Killer Vacation, I'm a spontaneous person so the title might change but I don't know!
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and who do you think killed the woman? Well...we'll find out in the next chapter!
> 
> ~Astrid


	5. Cold to Touch, Hot to Feel

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Harry groaned thunking his head back against the wall behind him.

 “I’m afraid not, Harry,” Hermione said briskly but with a hint of sympathy. “You’re facing a vampire here, and based on the killings, a rouge one or maybe a baby vampire.”

 The fuck is a ‘baby vampire?’ Harry muttered.

“I️ would understand you not reading Hogwarts: A History, but surely you must have paid attention to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?”

When did we learn about vampires, Mione?” Harry sighed, running a hand tiredly down his face. He and Draco had not been able to rest that night after the death of the girl they had found. Draco had been in a foul mood that night and any idea of dinner out was thrown out the window.

Now Harry was in Hermione’s office, as a Junior Assistant her office was just slightly bigger than his and Draco’s. Draco had curtly told Harry to go see Hermione without him. Although Harry worried tremendously over his boyfriend, he knew that the best tactic to bring Draco back to his normal self was to simply let the blond figure out what’s happening. Draco hated it when people tried to make his decisions for him.

“Remember Quirrel?” Hermione asked. Harry couldn’t ever forget the stuttering Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher during their first year who turned out to work for Voldemort.

“I️ mean, think about it logically,” Hermione said smartly, “if werewolves are real then of course vampires are too. I️ mean they’re a werewolf’s natural enemy.”

“They are?” Harry asked, “shit I️ always thought that was all a myth.”

“A myth?” Hermione deadpanned, “like a myth of how wizards and witches are real.”

Harry grinned sheepishly at Hermione, he should’ve known that their know it all best friend would back him into a corner.

“Any ideas on how to stop this vampire then?”

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully, “do you know any werewolf that might help out on this chase? Having a werewolf scent and track down a vampire coven would be the best option right now, especially because no other kind of magical creature or person is able to.”

_Werewolf, werewolf...who do we know that’s a werewolf?_ Harry thought, casting his mind around to someone, anyone that could help them. He knew that he and Draco were on a time frame to stop the unnatural killings, even though they both were on another undercover mission, Harry still felt his duty to protect those around him. Draco called it his Savior tendency, Hermione and Ron called it his ‘saving people thing.’

“Wait, Mione!” Harry said suddenly, causing Hermione to start from her spot by their desk ruffling through papers while she let her friend think, “does it matter how old this certain werewolf has to be?”

“No...I️ believe not,” Hermione said cautiously, wondering just what her friend had in mind. “They just have to have a werewolf nose to scent out vampires and be able to track them down. Did u think of one?”

“I️ think I️ did!” Harry said smiling broadly

***

"Well, you look like a sight for sore eyes."

Draco looked up dully from the glass he was nursing on the countertop of one of his favorite bars in London. A light-haired brunette stood before wearing a Cheshire like grin and brown eyes that gleamed playfully but still held a dangerous edge to them. Before Draco could respond, the other man slid into the seat next to him and snapped at the bartender off to the side. 

"Just a Margarita, chop chop," the man said in a smooth and suave voice, the bartender rolled his eyes but went to prepare the drink and the man turned back to Draco who had finished his glass by now and was idly playing with the rim with his fingers. It was a nervous habit of his that Harry has always commented on. 

"Who the hell are you?" Draco asked he didn't care that much for rudeness at the moment. He was drunk (albeit partially), and wallowing in guilt. The last thing he needed was some random stranger to try to pity talk to him. 

"Oh I'm insulted, Malfoy, my dear friend," the other man smirked and nodded at the bartender who slid the drink to him. He took a slow sip as his eyes assessed Draco from head to toe critically. "Have you been eating, darling? You look thin."

"Stop acting like Pansy!" Draco snapped, pushing himself up in an effort to stand up but toppling over back into his seat. He huffed and eyed the man sitting beside him drinking his Margarita casually. "You seem familiar but I'm in no mood to play a guessing game, so you better tell me or leave!"

"So you're an angry drunk?" The other man asked, ignoring Draco's questions and leaning back on his stool. "I always thought you would be an emotional one, hm, shows what I know."

"Who. Are. You?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. How the hell did he not remember this man? He would remember such atrocious behavior, especially if the man was in Slytherin. 

"Why Malfoy, don't get your head in a knot...or rather a  _Nott_ if you get what I mean," The Cheshire grin made a comeback as the man raised an expectant brow at a confused Draco. 

"I don't get it, they both sound the same so why-" He gasped, now he remembered! There was only one man who would use his name, or at least some aspect of it, as a way to poke fun. 

"Theodore?" 

"And he gets it!" Theodore leaned farther back into his seat and gave a mock round of applause. "Finally," he muttered under his breath, "but I'd prefer to be called Theo, if you don't mind, Malfoy."

"What the actual hell are you doing here?" Draco asked, unable to wrap his head around the fact that one of his oldest friends was actually sitting right next to him. Damn Theo had grown, gone was the weasely little face from Hogwarts and now instead was a handsome but cold looking young man. A man filled with secrets and teasing. A man Draco was sure you wouldn't want to cross. 

"Can't I just visit an old friend?" Theo asked looking offended.

"Oh stuff it, why are you  _really_ here?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and adopting a look that screamed 'really?' "Was Brazil not good enough for you?"

"Oh fine, you buzzkill," Theo sighed, before ruffling his hair and unconsciously fixing it up into an elegant quiff. Draco always envied Theo's hair and his ability to fashion it into such beautiful styles without even looking. "I heard about you and Potter's little problem."

"Oh?" Draco's demeanor changed at his friend's last sentence, he had forgotten about the dead woman and now Theo had unknowingly brought those memories back again. Damn, he needed another drink, "Hey Bartender!" 

"Whoa hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Theo grasped Draco's arms as he futilely tried to snap at the bartender who was chatting animatedly with another man on the other side of the counter. "You're not drinking anymore, have you seen what you look like?"

"No, because I can't see myself!" Draco responded sassily. 

"Still just as sassy as always," Theo muttered but also rolling his eyes fondly at the slouched form of his friend. "First of all, you're gonna finish this bottle of water, can't have my friend passing out on me right when I'm about to unveil important information."

Draco sluggishly grabbed the bottle of water that was handed to him and drank like a man dying of thirst. He didn't care what he was drinking, right now he just wanted to get rid of the dry taste in his mouth. Theo watched awestruck as Draco basically chugged the entire bottle of water without batting an eye. 

"What information?" Draco asked once the bottle was finished and he let out a sigh of relief and pushed the bottle away to Theo, who pocketed it. Even with all his faults, Theo was always a clean freak and hated littering in any way. 

"A little birdie told me that you have a vampire on your hands," Draco nearly choked on his spit at Theo's words, he looked wide-eyed at the perplexed look on Theo. 

"A vampire? No one told me that!" Draco yelped before muttering, "although it kind of was obvious."

"Yes yes a vampire," Theo said impatiently as he waved a hand airily as if a rogue vampire on the loose and killing innocent people didn't bother him, now that Draco thought about, it probably _didn't_ bother him. Theo leaned forward and steepled his hands together and rested his chin on them, his eyes gleaming yet again with a dangerous and almost feral look, "but I might be able to help you."

Draco shook his head at that thought, Theo was always a bit of an oddball. "How will  _you_ be able to help us? As far as I've been concerned, you've always been a bit of a coward."

Theo let out a noise of annoyance, "listen that was one time!"

"You ditched us in the war," Draco retorted.

"So did Zabini!"

"But he came back and is now dating Ron!"

"Wait really? God Slytherin really is going down to the dogs," Theo huffed, looking palpably disgusted. Draco felt a rush of protectiveness for his friends. 

"Well, then why are you here? Go be a perfect Slytherin and scamper off to Brazil."

"Listen," Theo sighed looking suddenly defeated, "I want to help you, all of you. As a little apology for leaving everyone." He looked around surreptitiously before leaning closer to Draco, so close that the blond could smell the expensive cologne the other had on. "You're not the only one hiding dangerous secrets, if I tell you this, then please never tell anyone okay?"

Draco felt a sense of foreboding, Theo never said the word 'please,' something was wrong and Draco wasn't sure he wanted to know what secret Theo was hiding, but his mouth spoke for his brain and he told himself it was for the good of the case and all those poor dead people. 

"Alright, tell me."

***

Harry flooed into his and Draco's hotel room feeling defeated and ashamed. He could clearly remember the argument he had had with Andromeda Tonks about the case. 

_"Teddy and I are going on vacation to get away from all this mess. He feels sad, you're not paying him attention, Harry. I know being an Auror is hard work but why can't you and Draco just visit us sometimes too, at least for Teddy?"_

Harry winced at the heart-broken look his godson had given him. He felt horrible for asking Teddy to help them with their case, just because Teddy had inherited most of the werewolf traits of Remus, his father. A large part of his mind knew he and Draco would be able to protect Teddy easily if any need arose, but now that he had thought about it thoroughly, he felt disgusted with himself. He was putting an innocent little kid, his own godson no less, into harm's way! What was this case doing to him?

_"You would rather save your job and position as Auror than to spend a little time with your godson, in a way that isn't using him as bait?"_

Andromeda hadn't raised her voice, but her disappointment in Harry showed deeply and struck him hard, stronger than any harsh word ever would. 

_"Please, you're all he's got left other than me. He needs a father figure and Harry you're the only one he wants."_

"Harry?"

Draco's voice threw Harry off for a second and it took him a while to comprehend his lover's worried face in front of him. "Draco?" He rasped out and let out a startled 'oof' as Draco punched him not so gently on the stomach. 

"Don't scare me like that, you prick!" Draco said loudly, "I called your name a bunch of time and you barely responded and were just staring at the wall in front of you! What happened?" He asked in a more softer tone.

Harry shrugged, trying to dispel the thoughts of what had happened just a couple minutes before from his head. "Nothing," he forced out a smile that he knew Draco didn't believe and his look clearly said 'we're so talking about this later.' Harry sighed.

"Well, I ran into someone who told me we're dealing with vampires here," he eyed Harry critically out of the corner of his vision and Harry scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"I was gonna tell you Draco but I didn't know where you were and I didn't want to do any magic in case you were around muggles so-"

"It's fine, Harry, okay? Just relax," Draco's voice which had turned from teasing to worried in a heartbeat showed Harry that he was slowly working himself into a scare. Seriously what was wrong with him today? Him and Andromeda's talk must be hitting him harder than he thought. He made a mental note to apologize to Andromeda as soon as he could, it was the least he could do. 

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said sincerely. Draco simply wrapped his arms around his lover and the two hugged for a while. When they pulled away, Draco looked at Harry seriously. 

"I don't know what happened, but you're going to tell me all about it when we have downtime, you can't keep all this in yourself, it's not healthy."

Harry simply smiled and kissed Draco lazily, he felt a light thrum in his chest when he felt Draco kiss back. Damn, he would never get tired of these kinds of kisses Draco supplied. 

"So what's up? Who did you meet?" Harry asked. 

"Well, it's more like an old friend of mine that you might remember. He was in the same year as we were."

"Who?" Harry asked curiously. 

"Theodore Nott."

"Ahh the one who looked like a weasel," Harry said wisely, remembering the weasely boy who's parents Harry had talked about during fifth year. 

"Well he isn't anymore, but you'll see him when we meet up with him tonight. He's a crucial key to getting these vampires."

"Oh really? Why's that?" Harry's interest was now piqued since when was Theodore Nott helpful in any way?

Draco squeezed his hand and spoke as seriously as he could, "Harry, you have to understand that whatever I say right now, you can't tell anyone unless Theo's happy with it okay? This is his secret and it's a pretty damn dangerous one too."

Harry raised a brow, "since when was Theodore the boss here?" "Fine!" He relented when he saw Draco's own brow rise, "what's this so-called dangerous secret he's talking about?"

Draco looked him dead in the eye and said the words that almost made Harry fall over in surprise. 

"He's a werewolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa hey there! It's been a while since I've last updated huh? But never fear! I'm planning on working on this fic until I finish it! I ain't a quitter.  
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the middle part ;) It's a bit emotional (whoops I was listening to Bad Liar by Imagine Dragons as I was writing this so some of the emotions must have seeped out) XD no regrets though!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! <3  
> ~Astrid

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a fic, just to keep myself busy. I'm gonna be posting one-shots and maybe others fics when I feel like. 
> 
> Also, you can check out my Tumblr at @scorpittariusslytherdor 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy <3
> 
> ~Astrid


End file.
